1. Field of the Invention
Implementations relate generally to the display of images on a display device and, more particularly, to the display of images in cooperation with a user interface operating on a client.
2. Description of Related Art
A network portal, such as a web portal, may be a web site that is designed as a starting point for a user's online activity. Web portals typically provide links to a number of other network resources.
Web portals may be personalized. For example, when a user views the portal, such as by starting an Internet browsing program with the portal set as the home page, the user may be presented with a web portal that the user previously customized. The user may have previously indicated, for example, that the portal should present quotes from a number of stocks the user follows, the weather forecast for a particular city, and an indication of the number of new messages in the user's web-based email account. The web portal provider stores this information, and when the user logs on, presents a web portal appropriate for the user.
As the starting point for online activity, having a user choose to use a particular web portal can be valuable to the provider of the web portal. Accordingly, when designing web portals, it is desirable that the web portal be as appealing to the user as possible.